


An Imperfect Proposal

by goldenwanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwanderer/pseuds/goldenwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus always dreamed of the perfect proposal. But even an imperfect one might not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Imperfect Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written sometime during 2008 or 2009, but was never posted anywhere, as far as I know. However, it may have been written for a challenge for MetamorFic_Moon - I just can't remember. And I'm not sure why I never shared it before.

Remus knows that girls are usually the ones who dream about the perfect proposal, the perfect wedding, and things like that. He’s also noticed that in all those dreams, everything is _perfect_. 

Remus also knows that he is one of the few boys who dreams about the same things, because he never believed he could have them.

But even in all of his own dreams, everything is perfect.

And tonight is certainly not a perfect night.

A crash of thunder announces their arrival at Dora’s flat. They are both still drenched and dripping wet from the pouring rain outside. A flash of lightning brightens the dark room. In a few moments, Dora has lit the lamps in the room, revealing a room as untidy as when they left.

(He had wanted to do this outside.)

“Bloody rain,” says Dora. “Think I’ll go change into something dry.” Without another word, she leaves the room.

Remus takes the time while she is gone to check to see if it’s still there. He rummages through his soaked coat pockets until he finds it. He releases a breath he did not know he was holding. It hasn’t been ruined by the storm.

(He had wanted it to be sunny outside.)

“Remus! There’s soup in the kitchen! Could you make some?”

Startled, he shoves it back in his pocket quickly as soon as he hears her voice. But she hasn’t returned yet.

“All right,” he shouts back. Or at least, he tries to shout. It comes out tight and inaudible, so he has to shout it again.

(He had wanted to be able to speak to her at least.)

He knows right where the soup is, but he pulls it out reluctantly. He sets to preparing enough for the two of them. And while it’s heating, he takes off his coat, stuffing the contents of one pocket into his trousers pocket.

(He had wanted to buy her a nice meal, not make her soup from her kitchen.)

He barely has time to hang up his coat when Dora enters the kitchen. 

“Smells good,” she says. Thunder crashes in the sky outside. “My favorite.”

(At least he got one thing right.)

They don’t talk as they prepare the soup and set the table. Remus does not know what to say, or even if he can say anything at all. To his surprise, Dora is just as silent.

(He imagined Dora being all bubbly and bouncy, like normal.)

They sit down and begin eating without talking. Remus wonders why Dora isn’t saying anything, but he doesn’t ask. He continues to eat his soup while thunder crashes outside, rain pounds on the roof, and lightning flashes across the sky.

Finally Dora speaks. “Something the matter, Remus? You’re awfully quiet. I mean, more than usual.”

Remus swallows.

(He had wanted to be the one to start the conversation.)

“What is it?” asks Dora.

Remus doesn’t think he can say anything. And if he could, he can’t remember any of what he was going to say. The words are gone.

(He had prepared lots of words. The _perfect_ words.)

So he moves his hand to his pocket and reaches inside. He pulls out a small envelope, bulging in the middle from something inside. With another swallow, he lifts it up so Dora can see it.

Dora stares at it for a moment. She glances up at him, then back at the envelope. Finally she takes it from his hand. 

(He had wanted to open the envelope to show her its contents himself.)

Dora hesitates, then opens the envelope. She begins to reach inside, then stops, staring at the contents. For a moment, there is silence again.

“Remus…?” she whispers. “Is this…?”

Remus nods. “It is.” _Idiot. Say something else, will you?_ But those are the only words that come out – that will come out.

She pulls out the small diamond ring, staring at him. “You want to marry me?”

He feels more anxious than before. But he nods. He is beginning to smile.

(He had especially wanted to be the one to actually _make_ the proposal.)

Dora’s grin bursts out of her like a bolt of lightning flashing in the sky. She leaps out of her chair and into Remus’s arms.

“Yes! I will!” she says happily. “Of course I will!”

He realizes his grin is crossing his face from ear to ear, and that isn’t nearly far enough for the joy he is feeling.

But all he can do is hold her. He still has no words.

_This is perfect_ , he realizes. _Perfectly perfect_.

(Because most of all, he had wanted her to say yes.)


End file.
